Update 22
Les Updates sont des correctifs et des ajouts occasionnels ou la suppression d'informations et / ou de fonctionnalités du jeu. L'Update suivant est l'Update 22: }} February 6th, 2018 Forum Post Prime Vault Unsealed!'Manipulate, incinerate and shatter your enemies with this Prime Vault Unsealed. The Prime Vault is open now on all platforms and brings back Loki Prime, Ember Prime and Frost Prime for a limited time. Returning with them are other high-demand Vaulted Prime Accessories and Weapons along with discounted Platinum in four unique packs: the Loki & Ember Dual Prime Pack, the Loki Deception Prime Pack, the Ember Fire Prime Pack, and the Frost Ice Prime Pack: hereEmber Prime, Frost Prime, Loki Prime, Wyrm Prime, Bo Prime, Sicarus Prime, Glaive Prime, Latron Prime, and Reaper Prime Relics have been added as Cetus Bounty rewards for a limited time. You can also find these limited Vaulted Relics in Relic Packs from the Market or as Syndicate rewards. The new Relics are: * Lith G2 * Meso E1 * Meso F3 * Neo F1 * Neo E1 * Axi L1 * Axi S2 ''Why Bounties? We put these Relics in the Bounties not only to change it up, but to also allow for extremely focused Relic acquisition. By having these Relics concentrated in the Bounties, it also leaves the rest of the Star Chart open for placement of new Relics when the next Prime Access begins so you'll have a change of environment while keeping with the same system: hunting Primes. Remember, this is a 2 month unvaulting, which means these Relics have 2 months to be acquired. In that time, we will be closely monitoring how reproducible Performance issues may factor into this round and possibly revisit Relic placement. We do want to keep it the same on all Platforms so we'll need a bit of time to make changes. All Bounties reward rotations from tiers 2 to 5 have a Vaulted Relic in it, and be sure to check our droprates site for the latest! '''Changes: * Updated textures to the Trinity Knightess Skin at the creator's request. * Improved the lighting in the Market diorama. * Followers (Specters, Rescue Target, etc) no longer cancel charging if they switch targets while using a charging weapon. Fixes: * Fixed the Plains door not opening when selecting a Bounty and attempting to join a squad by walking out to the Plains. * Fixed a progression stopping issue where Jordas would not dock properly caused by Itzal’s Blink stun effect. * Fixed moving Infested Spores not lowering the engine charge percentage in the Jordas Verdict. * Fixed Infested Spores sometimes moving incredible fast or not at all when spawned in the Jordas Verdict. * Fixed the Trinity Knightess and Excalibur Corpra Helmet being Arcaned. * Fixed Stalker going too far with the whole "I'm a badass trolling jerk" routine by initiating permanent lockdown in Void/Derelict/Lua missions. * Fixed Volt’s Capacitance Augment giving Shields to Operators. * Fixed the Zenistar not throwing out the disc when the Tengoken Skin is equipped. * Fixed the Corona Syandana Energy color always being blue and unable to tint it properly. * Fixed Oberon Prime’s Armor being rotated incorrectly when equipping the Feyarch Skin. * More fixes towards Extraction markers appearing in Exterminate mission when there were still enemies left to kill. * Fixed script error when viewing Melee weapon cosmetics when you don't have a Melee weapon in current loadout. * Fixed script error causing permanent Invisibility for Loki if the Invisibility expires while using Operator. * Fixed Lanka not being able to hit ragdolls. * Fixed enemies not shooting Octavia’s Mallet+Resonator combo if they were following the ball first before starting aggro from Mallet. * Fixed completing Konzu’s first Plains quest resulting in the objective marker pointing the Plains after returning to Cetus. * Fixed the Chat window auto switching to Cetus instance tab rather than squad chat when returning from Plains to Cetus. * Fixed reload circle turning blue after using a Charge trigger type weapon (Drakgoon, Rakta Cernos, etc). The intended color is white when reloading. ;MESA PRESIDIO SKIN Conquer the unknown with this fortress of exquisite style. ;PERLA PISTOL SKIN Transform any pistol, with this baroque revolver skin. *'This skin can be equipped on any dual or single pistol Secondary!' ;CONSTELLA SYANDANA Venture into uncharted territory with Mesa Presidio’s signature Syandana. ;MESA PRESIDIO COLLECTION Become a fortress of style with this collection of deluxe items that includes the Mesa Presidio Skin, Perla Pistol Skin, and the Constella Syandana. ;3x New Warframe Augments! ;TITANIA: RAZORWING BLITZ! At Max rank, Razorwing flight speed is increased by 25% and fire rate increased by 25% for 8 seconds when using abilities. Stacks up to 4 times! TItania's new Augment can be found in New Loka or Red Veil! ;HARROW: LASTING COVENANT! At Max rank, Headshot kills increase Crit Chance bonus duration by 3 seconds! Harrow's new Augment can be found in Red Veil or Arbiters of Hexis! ;NIDUS: LARVA BURST! At Max rank, reactivate Larva to detonate and deal 300 Toxin damage in 5 meter range. This damage stacks for every enemy grabbed by Larva! Nidus's new Augment can be found in the Perrin Sequence or Steel Meridian! Equinox on hold! We're actually going back to the drawing board on the Equinox Mend / Maim Augment. After more testing, we simply didn't like how it was working and we're trying out an entirely new design.|additions = *Added a reusable Blueprint for converting Intact Sentient Cores to Exceptional Sentient Cores. This Blueprint is available from Onkko in Cetus. This is an addition to help provide an alternative, but still invested, way for players to progress in the Quills. *Added back long lost functionality of showing 'Inspect Player' help text when looking at other Players in Relays/Cetus. *The Teralyst has a new purple shield bar that will appear overtop its health bar until depleted. This is to give players a better indication of how much shields it has left. *We now present players with the option to buy a Forma Bundle when using the Upgrade screen to install Forma. *Added filters to the Fish inventory screen at Fisher Hai-Luk's shop (Small, Medium, Large). *Added distinct icons for Elevator controls going up or down and increased the speed of some Elevators. *You can now decide to only allow friend invites from certain groups (All, Friends of Friends, etc). *You can now see how many of a given Mod you own if you click it through Chat Linking! *Added Time of Day text to the Free Roam node for the Plains of Eidolon! *Added Replay Quest option for A Man of Few Words. *Added Replay Quest option for Stolen Dreams. *Added a small delay when transitioning to jog from run after firing a weapon so you have time to play your fire animation. Before depending on the weapons refire wait time, you wouldn't have enough time to raise your arms so bullets sort of just shot out of your body. *Added separate category for Sentient and Eidolon kills in Profile stats. *Added each type of fish from the Plains in the Codex. *Added ‘Defend’ icons to Eidolon Lures in the Plains. This icon will change to blue (0, 219, 255 to be exact) when the Lure is fully charged. *Added options to Flip Horizontal and Vertical for artwork within the Display customization window. *Added 4 new Grineer Asteroid Capture/loot rooms, and a new Capture objective room. *Added a Settings options for enabling/disabling hit sounds. This will be a toggle that disables the function entirely (instead of just muting the mixer) to save performance when disabled. *Added a Kuva count label under the ‘confirm’ button when attempting to reroll a Riven to inform you of how much Kuva you currently have. Vay Hek Changes: *You can now damage Vay Hek up to 25% of his total Health (was 10% previously) while his Propaganda Drone is active before it shuts off. This will result in less waiting around, and will make Vay Hek in Terra Frame easier to deal with. *Reduced base Armor of Vay Hek in his Terra Frame from 225 to 200. Ghoul Bounty Changes: A couple of weeks after the Ghoul Bounties Debuted, we saw the system begin its life as a recurring set of dynamic Bounties. Their second appearance just wrapped up, and unfortunately we were unable to address the issues the community had with their Rewards (namely sparse RNG Lore). This Update brings changes that will be visible the next time the Ghouls Appear! *Ghoul Lore Fragments are simply way more likely to drop within Bounties now. *Ghoul enemies themselves can now also drop the Lore Fragments (and Ghouls always have a chance to appear outside of Ghoul Bounties!). *Ghoul Bounty tables have received new items including Nitain, Cetus Wisps, and Breath of the Eidolon!|changes = stats: **"Light weight" now reads "Heavy weight" **"increase in speed" now reads "increase in damage" **"cost of damage" now reads "cost of speed". *Updated the description on Zaw balances to say "link" instead of "counterweight". *Removed the Mastery Rank 2 requirement from the MK1-Furis. *Updated the Design Council tips that appear in the loading screen and removed some that don’t apply anymore. *Bounties are now Mastery Rank tiered! In the current system, a player of any Mastery Rank could queue up and join any Bounty, even the highest level ones! In order to avoid a mismatch in experience, we've simply set each Bounty to have a default Mastery Rank. It looks a little something like this: https://n8k6e2y6.ssl.hwcdn.net/uploads/prototype_sabotage.png *When the Acolytes are live, players will only see them in the World State panel once they've completed Vor's Prize. *Eidolon Lures now follow both Warframe or Operator rather than just the Warframe. The Lure will also now teleport to the player it’s following if/when it gets too far away/stuck. *Warframe Specters are now much smarter! If you don't recall, Specters are craftable gear you can equip to summon an AI companion in battle. We've done a general intelligence pass on their proficiency with Weapons, and we've also updated their power-casting logic. Virtually every power is now castable with only a few exceptions! Specters CANNOT cast the following Abilities: Vauban's Minelayer, Ivara's Zipline, Titania's Razorwing, Nekros’ Desecrate and Shadows of the Dead, Excalibur’s Exalted Blade, Valkyr’s Hysteria, Wukong’s Primal Fury, Cloud Walker, and Defy, Atlas’ Petrify and Tectonics, Limbo's entire kit (save for the damage aspect of Banish), and finally Zephyr’s Dive Bomb. *Security cameras now trigger more intelligently, the Corpus have upgraded their software. *Improved the UI on Defection missions by having instruction text, aligning objectives, and better colour coding for defector icons. *Increased duration of Duality Augment to be 10 seconds at Max Rank (affected by Duration Mods). *Second Dream now has two vaults instead of three during the first Spy mission. *Disabled Stalker, Arc traps, and random transmissions during some quest missions. *Updated some doors which still had red non-interactive locked materials to new off versions. *Instead of redundantly showing both Fire Rate and Charge Rate on bows, they now hide Fire Rate unless comparing to a non-bow weapon. *Changed the background on selected Tenno customizations to be the same white as when selecting customizations from the Arsenal. *Improved Sprint/Toggle Sprint so that sprinting stops less often. *Standing in place with sprint key down no longer causes the sprint posture (for the purposes of Prowl and such). *When a player tries to sell their last Sentinel, a more informative message will appear to explain why it cannot be sold. *Somachord now continues playing where you left off when you return to your Orbiter. *Somachord Tones now have their own marker icon when waypointing/finding one in a mission. *Removed the "kill unalerted enemies" or "hack 1 terminal" Challenges from The Law of Retribution and The Jordas Verdict. *The War Within Choice Scene has been changed to be untradable. *Tweaked the Cryona Syandana default Tint colors to better match the original Steam Workshop image. *Increased the Health of the Loki Specter in the Neptune Junction on Uranus. *Removed the equip sound from the Fishing Spear. *Changed the 'disable sniper scopes' HUD option to be 'use sniper scopes' instead to fit with the positive style of other option wordings. *Increased follow radius of Drone in the Drone Hijack Incursion from 30m to 50m. *Lowered health of Grineer Auto Turrets from 1250 to 1100. *Lowered health from 650 to 550 and armor from 100 to 75 of the big Dropship Turret. *Tweaked wording/order in the Landing Craft menu: **Renamed ‘PLACE DECORATIONS’ to ‘DECORATE’ **Renamed ‘CUSTOMIZE INTERIOR’ to ‘INTERIOR COLORS’ **Flipped the order of those two options *Nox enemies will now react when being damaged by a Stealth attack. Before they would remain not alerted after taking some stealthy damage. *Operators will now automatically go back into Void Mode after a Void Blast if crouch is still being held (and they have enough Energy). *Replaced old damaged Liset ship in Vor’s Prize cinematic with new damaged version. *Sabotage missions on Settlement, Shipyards, and Gas City tilesets now have 2 stages. Friday, January 26th - Missed note about the Arca Plasmor: The Arca Plasmor received a change yesterday where headshots no longer deal bonus damage. The Arca Plasmor was designed to hit multiple targets with a high-status chance, but with wide wave projectiles and inherent punch-through, a single shot could result in multiple headshots. With it being a shotgun, it was never intended to behave as a precision weapon, and the bonus pushed it too far out of that mold. However! While this has changed, headshots should still deal damage (without the multiplier). Currently, there is a bug where headshots deal absolutely 0 damage. This is obviously not intended, and we are working on a fix to resolve this issue. We apologize for missing this in the original version of the update notes for 22.10.0! As we’ve mentioned before, mainline updates can be a bit rocky (last night’s 4 a.m. ET hotfix for example). Thank you for your understanding.|fixes = *Fixed the active Bounty disappearing when attempting to load into the Plains with a full squad. *Fixes towards some Bounties auto-failing. *Fixes towards Host and Clients loading into different Cetus Instances which results in issues loading into Bounties/Plains together. *Fixed the squad Reactant counter staying at 10 Reactant until you pick up your first Reactant in an endless Fissure Interception mission. *Fixed not being able to initiate Sky Archwing when one has been deployed before a Host migration occurred. *Fixed attempting to change your Mandachord song as an Operator in the Simulacrum, breaking Octavia and getting a script error. *Fixed crashing when using the Unairu Wisp Focus ability. *Fixed Mission Abort sometimes giving a 'disconnected from the host' message. *Fixed various Polearms having incorrect attachments when the Phorcys Skin is equipped. *Fixed Viral Status Effects expiring on enemies which could result in a downed Capture Target to stand back up and continue running for dear life. *Fixed preview dioramas for Companions sometimes being empty. *Fixed numerous Gear items (Apothics, Beacons, etc) not being consumed when used by Operators. *Fixed crashing when casting Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors. *Fixed Speed not properly creating FX for non-Volts. *Fixed the Hyekka Master Codex entry drops not being all CAPS. *Fixed interacting with your Companion in the Helminth Infirmary after removing the Cyst resulting in the door locking you in. *Fixed Kavats playing death sounds when changing Mods in the Simulacrum Arsenal. *Fixed female Operators sometimes having distorted faces in Captura. *Fixed Archwing Affinity gained not showing in the End of Mission screen when leaving the Plains via menu or returning to Cetus. *Fixed a blank panel showing up among weapons in the End of Mission screen. *Fixed misaligned UI in the End of Mission screen. *Fixed Ergo Glast having a grammatical error as reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/897224-ergo-glast-text-error-for-offerings-fixed/ *Fixed spot-loading when attempting to join a mission on Earth. *Fixed not being able to scale the Chat window in 4k for Big Picture Mode. *Fixed an issue where Energy Orbs would not spawn in the Index if a player joined in progress. *Fixed an issue where Clients viewing 'End of Mission' information in the Index would cause disconnection. *Fixed an issue with login-reward boosters showing the wrong duration. *Fixed an issue with context actions appearing in incorrect locations on certain decorations. *Fixed an issue with loss of functionality with Harrow's Thurible. *Fixed being able to ragdoll enemies affected by Limbo's Stasis. *Fixed an issue with Nova's Antimatter Drop going off in the wrong direction on cast. *Fixed Saryn's spores preventing unconscious enemies from recovering from ragdoll and just dying instead. *Fixed an issue where enemies would be stuck on the ground instead of getting pulled into Nidus' Larva. *Fixed an issue where Melee attacks would sometimes appear to deal '0' damage to targets with Spores on them. *Fixed issues with Host Migration affecting the way Lures recharge. *Fixed issues with the Halikar's sound FX staying on forever if it's thrown and the owner falls into a teleport volume. *Fixed various script errors that would result in game hangs. *Fixed issues on the Grineer Asteroid tileset where environment would poke out and leave map holes. *Fixed an issue where trying to visit a Relay with visiting Tenno on your Orbiter could result in them getting sent back to their Orbiter instead of the Relay. *Fixed a possible crash in the Law of Retribution. *Fixed issues where host migration while loading back into Cetus could have people stuck on the screen forever. *Fixed an issue where Sentient Cores would disappear if a player joins when one is on the ground. *Fixed issues with equipping the Maggor Leg Guards on incorrect legs. *Fixed an issue where Focus power sounds were not properly playing for clients. *Fixed an issue where you could not pet your Companions on their Bed decorations. *Fixed an issue with Foundry categories blinking when searching. *Fixed an issue where dying on a Zipline would allow you to run around in a 'Revive' state. *Fixed Gunblade style weapons not playing nice with Limbo's Rift and Stasis. *Fixed a visual Bug with Vay Hek appearing fully formed during his Terra Frame transition. *Fixed missing hints on where Harrow's Blueprint is in the Market. *Fixed issues with being unable to leave Cetus if Clients remain in the tunnel. *Fixed a vestigial 'Orokin' section of the Leaderboards from appearing which is already properly accounted for under 'Void'. *Fixed issues where Cetus instances could crash and not come back up. *Fixed a mislabeled Grokdrul Injector. *Fixed Limbo's Stasis not properly pausing Zenistar VFX and duration timer. *Fixed wrong username in clan list if they accepted the clan invite after changing their name. *Fixed fish swimming through terrain when affected by bait. *Fixed players being offered to purchase Archwing items before finishing the quest. *Fixed Derelict Sabotage showing improper image. *Fixed Mods consumed during Fusion getting reinstalled automatically if a duplicate is owned. *Fixed ragdolling ghoul Augers while underground causing them to fall through the ground. *Fixed visible water line in Derelict pipe. *Fixed Gara’s helmet disappearing if Splinter Storm is used while Cloaked. *Fixed Exalted Blade local FX on cast not working. *Fixed Eidolon Lens Blueprint with no description text dropping from the Plains. *Fixed Ember Vermillion helmet VFX displayed on screen while scoped in. *Fixed being unable to see typing in chat if screen set to wider than 1920. *Fixed Randomize button not randomizing color of attachments. *Fixed a spot where the Capture Target could get stuck on Uranus tileset. *Fixed Mod illustration/image stretching outside of Mod outline in Bounty screen. *Fixed Landing Craft scanner showing OFF action when already off and ON when already on instead of vice versa. *Fixed Inspect text not displaying when targeting a player in a Relay. *Fixed a couple holes in Grineer tilesets. *Fixed Corinth showing Astilla model on the ground when disarmed. *Fixed Manduka leggings clipping through other Operator clothing. *Fixed color customization for Tenno Markings affecting Accessories as well. *Fixed having your Archwing-specific settings active after returning to your ship from an Archwing mission. *Fixed Focus resetting to 0 when switching from Archwing to Warframe mode. *Fixed joining a friend bypassing build version check that makes sure both are up to date. *Fixed camera getting stuck if you happen to die/go into a Bleedout state just as you use Transference. *Fixed description text to be more appropriate for the Incubator ("Active Pet" instead of "Active Kubrow"). *Fixed Clients seeing the Javlok explosion after the enemy falls to the ground and the Javlok floating a couple feet from the point of actual impact. *Fixed the Cryona Syandana sitting too high on Valkyr, Valkyr Prime, and Valkyr Gersemi Skin. *Fixed the Corpus Nullifier Capture Target not appearing under the ‘Corpus’ Faction in the Codex. *Fixed an NPC in the Relay that you could inspect which resulted in an error popup. *Fixed Grineer camp encounters in the Plains sometimes not triggering. *Fixed a hole in the Lua tileset that you could escape from. *Fixed Grineer Flame Lancers using a one-handed grip on a two-handed grip weapon. *Fixed the Pedestal Prime diorama being too zoomed in. *Fixed all players hearing muted audio when someone is aiming with the Fishing Spear. *Fixed the Buzlok scope not maintaining square pixel aspect ratio. *Fixed misaligned textures on the Grineer Scorch helmet. *Fixed a Client boarded on another player's Orbiter being sent back to their ship instead of the Relay (when selected). *Fixed being able to pick up unlimited Antiserum Injectors/antidotes as the Operator. *Fixed VFX popping when viewing Warframes and The Silver Grove diorama in the Codex. *Fixed sometimes connecting to the wrong language when attempting to chat in a Relay. *Fixed Zephyr’s Tornado affecting Shik Tal of the Grustrag Three. Special units (like the G3) are meant to have immunities to Warframe powers. *Fixed another case of Grineer jumping incredible lengths to try and kill you. *Fixed excessive bloom on the Misa Prime Syandana. *Fixed Clients hearing door opening sounds twice simultaneously. *Fixed the camera panning instead of snapping during a specific Second Dream cinematic. *Fixed Zephyr being rotated away from the camera after your first death in Flappy Zephyr. *Fixed Gallium, Argon, and Rubedo Decorations appearing blown out when placed in your Orbiter. *Fixed casting Ash’s Shuriken on a knocked down enemy resulting in the Slash Status Effect hitting several times a second, often killing the enemy outright. This was most commonly seen when using Zenurik’s Temporal Blast. *Fixed a script error when the host leaves the squad in a Relay. *Fixed End of Quest rewards being visible when choosing to replay the quest. This was causing players to think that they were getting the reward again for replaying it. *Fixed VOIP constantly transmitting voice when ‘push to talk’ is enabled while in a squad. *Fixed instances of not being able to Gild the Mote Amp as reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/872156-cannot-gild-the-mote-amp/ *Fixed Cameras not triggering Turrets in some situations. *Fixed a turret on Asteroid Defection tileset that could block defectors from moving through a doorway. *Fixed Hydroid’s water textures appearing incorrectly and jagged from far away. *Conclave Stance Fateful Truth Leading Blade combo now only hits once during the dash. *Conclave Stance Fateful Truth Sudden Spring combo damage reduced.}} ;SYANDANAS Pistris Syandana by Stenchfury Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=948291507 Cryona Syandana by led2012 Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=860937578 ;WARFRAME SKINS Hydroid Poseidon Skin by Stenchfury Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1188456944 Rhino Mastodon Skin by Vulbjorn, the graphical walrus. Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1193843655 Vauban Graxx Skin by Faven Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1183635289 (please note that the screenshots display a white tint on his back. This is an older version, as the current in-game version has the artist intended change of tint coloring) Saryn Napellus Skin by lukinu_u Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1183411980 Wukong Auman Skin by Rekkou Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1118959551 ;WEAPON SKINS Phorcys Polearm Skin by Stenchfury Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1188494609 Galatine Magesty Skin by prosetisen Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1194800565 Dero Sword Skin by lukinu_u Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1190101192 ;HELMETS Oberon Ferosh Helmet by malayu and The_Grimmrock Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1180097255 General Additions: *The War Within Choice Scene has been added to Captura! Completing The War Within for the first time will reward this in your Inbox. For those that have already completed The War Within quest, it has been retroactively added to your Captura Scene selection right on login. *Melee weapons will now display a 'Block Damage' reduction stat in the Arsenal! This stat varies mostly between weapon categories, and while there are only select Mods that enhance the effects of blocking, the stat is still valuable to expose the mechanic. If you favour a melee playstyle, we hope you find this information valuable! *Added a bit more variety to the dynamic weather in the Plains: *Wind will become stronger if it is pouring. Currently rain and wind are independent of each other and cycle in a predictable pattern that we want to avoid. Market Changes: The following Market changes have been made to be more user friendly and easier to browse: *The top left HOME tab has been renamed to CATEGORIES *The Drop Down Icon has changed to an Arrow *Renamed the first category in the drop down menu (currently called HOME) to FEATURED *Updated Icons for CATEGORIES and FEATURED *The TennoGen tab in the Market now has individual categories to better organize and sort the amazing growing collection of TennoGen items. *Warframes and Weapons that you have fully ranked up will now display a ‘Mastered’ label in the items panel when viewing them in the Market diorama. Quartakk Changes: *Converted the Quartakk to a burst fire that fires all 4 rounds at the same time instead of a semi auto that fires 4 bullets per shot. *Increased fire rate from 6.32 to 12.67. *Increased Accuracy from 58.8 to 90.9. *Reduced damage from 51 to 27. |changes = *Increased Stubba's ammo pool from 285 to 399. *Sarpa and Redeemer trace distance reduced to 300m to match the rest of the non-sniper weapons. *Updated all mentions of "anti-matter" to read "antimatter". **Update description of Nova's Null Star to reflect the damage reduction it gives per particle: *Each active particle gives +5% damage reduction to Nova's Health, stacking up to 90%. *Replace a vaulted Relic (Meso V2) with a current Relic (Meso H1) in the Daily Tribute rewards. *The Plague Kripath now uses Rapier melee style instead of Sword melee style. *Spearfishing spears can now kill Condrocs and Kuakas if you wish to do that. *Optimized memory related to the Star Chart. *Upon getting an OOM (Out Of Memory) crash, you will now be directed to http://www.warframe.com/en/memory to guide you through some manual solutions. |fixes = *Fixes towards losing selected Bounty upon loading into the Plains with a full squad. *Fixes towards Vomvalysts sometimes spawning at level 9999. *Fixed Clients disconnecting on loading screen when entering a Captura Scene if the Host is Nidus and has the Mucusk Syandana equipped. *Fixed the Corvette suddenly spraying and praying projectiles which led to getting insta-killed as seen here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/7qg2y8/corpus_archwing_in_a_nutshell/ *Fixed getting stuck in the Operator customization screen when attempting to replay the Second Dream quest. *Fixed getting no additional damage from Excalibur's passive when using Excalibur with a sword or rapier Zaw. *Fixed having to restart the Zaw naming process all over again if you attempted to put an invalid character in the name. You will now be sent back to the Zaw naming input screen. *Fixed enemies not spawning during the Defense portion of The War Within quest after following the ship through the asteroids. *Fixed some cases where the Thousand-Year Fish Statuette was not awarded after scanning them all. You should now see it in your Inbox/Inventory. *Fixed Mirage Hall of Mirror clones not properly applying weapon upgrades to projectile weapons. *Fixed the Javlok no longer sticking inside of enemies that did not die from the javelin. *Fixed the Javlok marker not displaying if Transferring to Operator before the Javlok lands. *Fixed a Host Migration breaking the Grineer Sealab Sabotage mission if occurred at the beginning. *Fixed sounds/visual FX playing in the Orbiter when certain loadouts were applied to Articula. *Fixed the Articula changing to a random loadout upon switching Sentinels. *Fixed Apothic Codex entries not being given during The Silver Grove quest. *Fixed Emoting on a kneeling pad causing the context action to swap and the emote won't clear. *Fixed an issue where not all birds (ground birds vs already flying birds) in Plains of Eidolon were counting towards the Pest Control achievement. *Fixed Nezha Warding Halo ability timer not displaying when Transferring back from Operator. *Fixed Noggles sometimes losing their head. *Fixed only reloading 1 bullet (instead of the whole magazine) if you use alt fire on the Corinth while reloading the first bullet. *Fixed some enemy navigation issues at the entrance of Vay Hek’s Assassination boss room. *Fixed causing a Host migration after reaching point B in a Defection mission causing the defectors to not leave point B when you tell them to. *Fixed another instance of Grineer gaining super leg strength and jumping 40 meters to greet you as seen here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/7qniim/before_20m_now_40m_super_soldier_grineers/ *Fixed the Simulor's Critical Chance displaying 2% instead of 12% in the Arsenal. *Fixes towards objective marker not guiding you to each stage of Vay Hek’s Assassination boss fight. *Fixed numerous spot loading issues when joining a squad. *Fixed Titania ability script errors when entering the Simulacrum Arsenal while they are active. *Fixed being able to Archwing out of the level during the Archwing phase in The War Within quest. *Fixed not being able to Chat link the "Landing Craft Foundry Segment" and the "Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment". *Fixed automatically hard landing when attempting to switch weapons while Aim Gliding. *Fixed seeing a ‘Friend Note’ lingering when entering the tunnel to the Plains. *Fixed some Relics showing "Cetus Bounties" multiple times in their Drop Sources list. *Fixed the UI locking up when using a controller and attempting to add a friend. *Fixed a small hitch when loading into any Earth mission. *Fixed the Mercury Junction appearing as a tile texture when flying into it. *Fixed receiving an error when attempting to sell the Mote Amp. *Fixed a script error when casting Gara’s Mass Vitrify. *Fixed the Invasion UI showing 3/3 completed missions after completing more than 3 missions. *Fixed misaligned text in the Invasion tab in the World State Window. *Fixed an unlocalized message when you have completed a Mobile Defense mission. |conclave = *Viper Wraith damage reduced in Conclave. *Reduced the projectile width of the Arca Plasmor. *Reduced dash distance of Conclave stance Fateful Truth's Leaping Blade. *Conclave Mod Skull Shots can no longer refresh while it's effect is active. *The Conclave Mod Overcharged description now correctly states that 100% of 50 Energy converted to Energy on respawn. }} January 17th, 2017 Forum Post TennoGen Round 11 is here, and it’s our biggest round yet! It’s so big, in fact, that Darvo couldn't fit it all in one smuggling freighter without raising suspicion! As a result, TennoGen 11 will be delivered in three batches, with the first one available now! TennoGen Round 11: Part 1 of 3: ; SYANDANAS Pistris Syandana by Stenchfury Steam: U22.1' • H22.1.0.1 • Cryona Syandana by led2012 Steam: 1.2|H22.1.2]] |- |align="left"|'Plains of Eidolon 22.2:' ; WARFRAME SKINS Hydroid Poseidon Skin by Stenchfury Steam: 2.5|H22.2.5]] • H22.2.5.1 |- |align="left"| Rhino Mastodon Skin by Vulbjorn, the graphical walrus. Steam: 22.3.1|H22.3.1]] • H22.3.2 • [[#Hotfix 22.3. Vauban Graxx Skin by Faven Steam: H22.3.5 |- |align="left"|'Plains of Eidolo' (please note that the screenshots display a white tint on his back. This is an older version, as the current in-game version has the artist intended change of tint coloring) Saryn Napellus Skin by lukinu_u Steam: 'Plains of Eidolon 22.6:' 'U22.6' • [[#Ho' Wukong Auman Skin by Rekkou Steam: 1|H22.6.1]] |- |align="left"|'Plains of Eidolon 22.7:' [[ ; WEAPON SKINS Phorcys Polearm Skin by Stenchfury Steam: .8.1]] • H22.8.2 • H22.8.3 Galatine Magesty Skin by prosetisen Steam: lains of Eidolon 22.9:' 'U22.9 |- |} {{U Dero Sword Skin by lukinu_u Steam: tes are complete, accurate (sometimes they change or are slightl ; HELMETS Oberon Ferosh Helmet by malayu and The_Grimmrock Steam: ing template: --> {{update |update number =22.8.3 |type =fix |date =January * Fixed not being able to damage the Grineer Queen for a few seconds until she quits her yappin’ in The War Within quest. The War Within speedrunners rejoice for precious seconds are SAVED!! * Fixed http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Nidus%7CNidus’ http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Ravenous%7CRavenous not working when Particle Quality is set to low. * Fixed objective markers remaining after destroying the corresponding vents in the Raptor boss fight. This also brings a potential fix for the objective vent being incorrect if a Host migration occured. * Fixed Ghoul Lore Fragments not being awarded as a Bounty reward if you didn't have any Lore Fragments at all (that includes Cephalon Fragments, Thousand-Year Fish, etc). * Fixed http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Maim%7CMaim not damaging enemies if there are many enemies in its radius. * Fixed for Orbiter Decorations "disappearing" if moved from a room into an empty room. * Fixed missing dropped Mods listed when viewing Acolytes in the Codex. * Fixed the Hydraulus being invisible in some missions during Octavia's Anthem quest. * Fixed using Alt Fire key to detonate Zenith disc when both discs of Zenistar and Zenith weapon has been launched resulting in the detonation removing the HUD icon for Zenistar disc. * Fixed rare bugs where textures were missing in cases like the Arsenal. * Fixed a teleport triggering Transferring from your Warframe into the Operator only section inside Harrow's temple. * Fixed the Igaro Day of the Dead Syandana appearing offset when equipped on Excalibur, Nyx, Nyx Nemesis Skin, or Nyx Prime. * Fixed being able to select an Arsenal loadout you just deleted in the loadout selection popup. * Fixed the Gunsen spin attack sound and un-equip sound being audible for all players regardless of position. * Fixed unwanted sounds playing on some Zaw parts when equipped. * Fixed melee weapon hit sounds not being audible at certain times during combat. * Fixed Nidus’ head appearing detached in his diorama. * Fixed the Ghoul Devourer being stuck in a 2017 dab position in his Codex diorama. * Fixed the Hunter Command Mod not allowing pets to use other scripted abilities they have equipped (such as Smeeta Charm). * Fixed a few spots in the Plains where you could see underwater while fishing. * Fixed http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Ember%7CEmber’s Vermillion Helmet flame FX lingering when using a sniper scope, Nosam Cutter, Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner. * Fixed overlapping Radius values displaying on the Surging Dash description. * Fixed a script error when casting Oberon’s Reckoning. * Fixed a crash when changing loadouts in the Arsenal. Catégorie:Update Catégorie:Update 22